Dark world,& a beautiful angel with a prince
by x'X'Sorrowness'X'x
Summary: This story include a bit romance between IshiHime, UlquiHime, and IshiHime of course.  Orihime didn't wanted to leave her previous school, cause if she left that school it means that she'll leave Tatsuki as well.
1. Chapter 1

Please read this AU;

This story will include some slight romance between Ulquiorra and Orihime, also between Ishida and Orihime. And of course, Ichigo and Orihime. There's also a warning, someone (may be of your favorite) will die. Sadly, I didn't wanted him to die either, but it's just that's how the story should be in my opinion. And that's how it will be. Hope you could enjoy this, and I am sorry if it is a bit confusing. Ratings may change. This also include, a bit angst in it, and adventure in it. But, tell me what'cha think of it?

Review it, please?

* * *

><p>"<em>Tatsuki-chan, I don't intend to go there"<em>

"_No, 'Hime you should. I mean, because of your brother you got this offer, so you shouldn't let it go. These kinds of chances are just rare and are often too hard to get it. You should grasp this opportunity?"_

"_But, Tatsuki-chan I don't want to get separated from you. You are my only friend,"_

"_It's okay, 'Hime. You'll make friends. Lots of friends. So, don't worry,"_

"_But, Tatsuki-chan . . . . . . . . ,"_

"_No buts. You are going there, or else I'll stop talking to you?"_

"_Okay, okay Tatsuki-chan I'll go,"_

"**Although I don't want to but for your sake I will."**

Sowima-sensei is unusually late. But taking this chance, all of the friends started to talk. The class room was not that loud, but one could tell that there are whispering coming from the class room.

Just then, the chatter got loud, and now some could even hear to what others' what talking about, Sowima-sensei stepped in, and all the voices died in a second.

"Hai, silence everyone!", demanded Sensei.

She was pretty, she's black hair, black eyes, and she looks pale. But she's tall, and skinny. But she's known as a fighter in their school.

"Now, you have a new classmate, please step in?"

A beautiful girl step through the door, she's tall, her skin is pink and pale. Her hair's auburn and she has a plushy pink lip. She has gray eyes, it's really huge but it suites her face.

Everyone started to chat about her; as she stepped through.

"Silence. This is Inoue. Inoue Orihime."

She bowed, in front of the whole class.

"I am Inoue Orihime. Pleasure to be your classmate," Orihime said.

"Yes, Inoue you can sit at the last seat next to Ulquoirra-kun?"

"Hai, sensei."

The seat next to Ulquoirra was already the registered seat of Mahana, the pale woman, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

She moved from that seat, as Orihime came closer.

She sat at that seat. And then, the sensei began her lecture.

She opened her physics text book to the registered tasks. But she needed help, as to where should she start from, and everything. So, she looked at the boy sitting next to her.

She noticed; he's pale, he has black hair, and green eyes. He's skinny, and he's of Orihime's height. He seemed serious not only to studies but also to the people around him. She noticed: how he is always attentive, and how he's always alert.

"Ano?" she called out to him, anyway.

He didn't respond not even by looking at her.

She knew, now it was of no use. She just let him be.

After the lecture finished, she sat in that place. Wondering now what shall she do, and to whom she should talk to from her classmates. She thought that if he didn't reply there's no way, would anyone else from her classmate would want to talk to her. She kept on sitting there.

Just then, Ulquoirra came to her.

"Woman?"

"Inoue, Inoue Orihime." She replied thinking that he might not know her name.

"Woman," he continued ignoring what she just said, "You needed my help?"

"Oh, hai would you tell me about this and try to explain this?"

"Yes," he helped her through that appointed task.

Days passed, and as she needed any help in any subject. He helped her happily, without any hesitation but at first, he hesitated a bit.

Long before she knows, she finally realized that she already made a friend. A good friend just at the first day, she was happy, really proud of herself.

But he continued calling her 'woman', but she became used to it. So it doesn't bother her that much as it did before.

They were really kind, generous to each other, that some people misunderstand them for being girlfriend and boyfriend.

They were just so close to each other and it felt really odd for them when they separate to go to their house, or when it was Sunday.

Ulquoirra became too keen of her, that he started to love her. He was aware of her emotional feelings towards her, but he was good at hiding his emotions.

Orihime just took him as a best friend; the thought of love never came across her. She looked at him with care, and everything.

Just like this, week's passes and finals were near. They had to study hard, but they became even closer to each other.

Too close.

One day, when Orihime was on her way to her class. She always checked the soft board, which hanged at the corridor of the balcony. She was humming, singing her favorite song.

Her voice was soft, yet mellow.

She looked up to the soft board. Her eyes grew wider with surprised. The note read;

"_**The famous Ulquoirra-kun has finally started dating Inoue."**_

And some read;

"**Inoue loves Ulquoirra"**

"**Inoue X Ulquoirra" **

"This is not true", Orihime said to herself, "this is just not the truth we are just friends, best friends. These are rumors!"

She hurriedly ran to her classroom as she heard the first bell.

When she was there, she noticed how everyone was looking at her; everyone was giving her the disgusting look.

She felt guilty and ashamed; although, she knew it wasn't the truth.

"You don't have to be ashamed of anything, woman," she heard a familiar spoke from behind.

She raised her head, to see the boy who spoke.

He could see the look of being ashamed in her eyes.

"It's just rumors, and even if we do love each other, or are dating each other I don't think you should be ashamed of anything", he looked at some classmate, " But seriously, we aren't dating and are just close best friends," He indicated to whole class, "And nothing else."

Still no one seemed to believe this. No one wants to believe it. They still think it's a lie, and he's trying to defend her.

"Why would anyone want to spread rumors like this?" Orihime said to Ulquoirra when it was lunch break.

"I don't know, perhaps someone's jealous of you or me?" Ulquoirra guessed.

"May be! But I think someone must be jealous of me, because I'm with you. They might not like the idea that we're close friends."

"Yes, it could be"

The rest of the day passed smoothly. But still Orihime endured that disgusting look everyone was giving her.

The very next day, she didn't come to school.

He got worried, the first time that Orihime had ever been absent, and she haven't even tell him, why?

He thought of visiting her afterwards. But he forgot.

But, he was glad that next day she attend the school. But when she came, everyone was surprised, but the rumors were still spreading, because everyone was still giving her the same look.

When she came, she waved to Ulquoirra. He hurried to her, and asked her how it happened.

Her right arm was injured so it was bandaged, she seemed really hurt. But she as usual hid it with a smile.

"How did it happen?" Ulquoirra asked her with the look of concern on his face.

"Just fell down some stairs." She said smiling nervously at him.

"Oh, if that isn't what you call _love?"_ they heard someone say this, teasing them from denying the rumors.

* * *

><p>Now, that you've read this chapter please do review it, tell me how was it? Tell me, should I continue it?<p>

If It's not nice, then I'll not continue this..


	2. Practical!

**Hey, ya'll how's the day? Hope, ya'll doing fine. Well, here I brought you a second chappy of this story :D It'll sure confuse you in the end of this chapter, cause that's what I want lol, so being practical is basically a short note telling to those, including me, who likes to day dream, who wants to go somewhere, where they can be what they wanna be, they can do what they wanna do, and get away from all that mocking, rumours, and blames.. Life is complicated, and it can make you cry.**

**So, yeah guessed it right, finally I'm continuing this story. **

* * *

><p>I don't get it, what have I really done? I mean, we're just friends.. Just friends.<p>

I don't get it? Honestly, it's frustrating!

"But, right now I should get goiong!", and with that she headed to the direction of her school.

* * *

><p><strong>Envy is thin, because it bites but never eats. . .<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Ulquiorra-kun!", she beamed happily at him, but;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There she is again, faking smiles . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morning, woman!"<p>

And just like no other day, he's saying woman again to her.. Why is that? When he calls other girls in his class for work by their name, why does he use their name? Why not her, then?

* * *

><p><strong>You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you can not close your heart to the things you do not want to feel ...<strong>

* * *

><p>A girl always dream of haing the nice, handsome, some-what protective husband.. <strong>Love!<strong>

The girl would always live her life happily, if she isn't being blamed, cause if once, she's blamed that scratch to her life, will remain the smae even to the unpredictable future. Oh, the rumors!

'The rumors are wrong..

So wrong, that it almost would make Ulquiorra-kun hate her as a friend.' That's what Orihime thinks.

She's a brave girl, a girl that would think about the possible outcomes after doing things. Things that may be illegal in her own little world..

This girl gets lonely when she's craving her nails for being blamed.

Fake!

She's a little oblivious of the realistic world around her.

"Miss Inoue?"

"H-hai? I'm sorry, ma'am", she now knew, she can't run anymore, it's a life: A life's just like a game. It'll beat you down someday, and you'll lose it. Big time.

"Could you please tell me, why were you spacing around?" Ma'am Sowima asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Again,makig a big fool of yourself...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um...I'm sorry!"<p>

"Be practical, and I don't want to see you spacing out like that again, OK?" A warning!

"Yes, ma'am!"

After that, teacher got busy conitinuing her lecture.

She's not mistaken, she heard whispers and giggling of girls: probably laughing at her, making fun of her.

This day turned out worse like no other day..

Ulquiorra had stopped talking to her, llittle by little. She could tell, and it's making her feel lonely, just like her past. She doesn't like to cling on to the past, because she doesn't have any good memories before with anyone, except her best friends Tatsuki. But she knows, it's a life.

She headed straight home, she was in no mood to talk to anyone.. because she had no one to talk.

On her way, she caught a glimpse of a kid, crying, broken, and so lonely.

She couldn't resist seeing him like that. She went to him, and asked him what's wrong?

He didn't reply for about two three minutes, because of hiccups. When he finally did, he looked upto her. Even the angel was crying.

He hugged her tightly, and began sobbing.

"I-I", He started, "Lost my sister's friend.. She-I love her, she got knocked over by a car- uh." He cried.

Something clicked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this love? Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know, he's in love with you; when he is afraid of <strong>**losing you.**

* * *

><p>Reality. The thing most of the people wants to run from. The thing most of the people find it hard: to find what is hard. The thing that can bring you down, make you shed tears for someone you love, dearly.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

"Hm-no, you shouldn't be", the boy responded, he was mature and smart enough. But when it comes to losing someone precious, anyone would shed tears. It's a pain, that can never be removed, and can never be replaced..

"Okay, where's your mummy, and your sister?"

"They kick me out, they think I am a trouble-maker, and I-I am t-the one who k-k-killed Miyako-chan, because sh-she was with me-e, when the car-when it when it," He started crying again.

"I see," it's a pain of understanding. A pain of some misunderstanding.A pain, that could pierce the knife through her heart. Trough the heart of lovers.

"Why don't you come and stay at my house?." she asked him.

He looked up to her, and said "N-no!"

"No? Wy not?"

"I-I am a trouble-maker, I am-am-"

"No, you won't cause anything for me. You aren't like that, I'm sure. What people things shouldn't matter, although it might hurt, but this is reality you need to be practical.. You'll always shed tears for someone even later on, because this is life. I'm sure, Miyako-chan knows that your not, and you should be happy about."

It seemed to give some courage to the kid. It seemed to work. She's the angel; of the heaven and a ruler of hearts. She knows how to make others smile, while faking her smile. She'd give up her life, for those whose precious to her.

"Hm." he just nodded.

"Yosh, good boy, Oh I see Ice Cream, which one do you want, chocolate, vanilla, or perhaps Strawberry?", she tried to lighten him up.

"I'd go for chocolate."

"OK, i'll be here in a minute, ne? Wait for me."

He nodded, and she ran to the stands of Ice Cream.

When she was bringing it to him, she saw something.

She screamed, she ran. She fell, and heard a horn and splash! **BLOOD **all over..

* * *

><p><strong>He was a great patroit, a humanitarian, a loyal friend-provided, of course, that he really is dead<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid me LOL! <strong>

Well, tell me how'd it go? Was it a bit fascinating and a little inspirational to you guys?

**Don't forget to press that little button down, and give me good feedback... OK, may be I do want a good feedback like any other author would want. But I sure would want you to be honest! **

**See ya 'til nect time, later! :) **


	3. Shedding tears

_-Shedding Tears-_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Abusive language.. <strong>

* * *

><p>"I-I-I don't know. . .", she was crying, she was sad.<p>

"Why don't you know, you little missy?", Nanao-san, the police and the investigator about this case was asking her.

"B-because, I w-was there to buy ice cream, I-I when I came back I found him running across the road, I screamed to let him know that car's coming but I-I didn't even knew his name. . . . There! That was when I started to run but I fell and then, then I saw_ him_.He, Ulquiorra-kun was running towards that boy, he was trying to save him, but I don't know what happened next! Cause, I was -I don't know but something went wrong with me and then I heard a noise, and now I-I'm here." She was sobbing. She lost two of her friends in one minute on the same day.

It was sad.. So sad, that she wants somebody to tear her heart then open in two, crush it, and then make her cry, beat her up. She thinks she's the one to be blamed.

"And do you think I'll believe that?", Nanao-san said.

"H-Hai, cause that's w-what happened! She now stopped crying.

"NO!" She screamed at her angrily, she continued, "YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE THAT SHIT? LISTEN HERE, YOU MISSY I DON'T LISTEN TO ANY SHIT FROM A MURDERER LIKE YOU! STOP THIS FAKE TEARS. I KNOW GIRLS LIKE YOU, YOU BITCH! I AM 100 % SURE YOU PLANNED THIS OUT!"

She kept quiet. She just didn't know what to say, but she knew what the woman in front of her was saying; who was now screaming at her furiously, is lying, or perhaps she didn't knew enough.

"DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY NOW! I'LL KILL YOU, KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE? TELL ME!", she demanded furiously.

"_'A friend who dies, it's something of you who_ dies.'", she said barely through her cold lips.

"WHAT? YOU RETARDED! Playing tricks at me WON'T work!"

::::"."::::

"It's not a trick. It's a quote: quoted by **Gustave Flaubert** ", while adding "do you know what that quote means? I really feel like an empty box lying in the nothingness of this crazy, complicated world... Haha, how I wished to see that alien ship, and bunny slippers walking towards me with wasabi bean paste. I'm sure Tatsuki-chan might be worried about me. I can't b-b-ring my friends back ever again", she now started crying again, "can I?" She asked her, with tears in her eyes, she now really couldn't stop herself from crying any more.

''What have I done in my life to deserve this: first I lost my-my best friend Tatsuki-chan, and now Ulquiorra-kun and that kid too.. Just-" she was broken, and very lonely.

She, that investigator, now felt sorry for what she did. She was now sure that she didn't do anything. But-

Her colour started changing from pinkish-palish to purplish-bluish colour, it was like she was losing her blood. Losing her friends. Losing her family. Losing herself.

"OI! You awake? Oi, you all right?" She said worriedly, she thought at first, that may be she's unconscious, but now she thought that may be she's dying.

"You know, my mum hates me, so does my dad, but my brother loves me, he's in Tokyo right now, he's the group membership of the Rock Mafia in America, but he doesn't do any bad stuff.. he's so good.. He loved me back then, but now he's gone too just like others." She kept on saying things without knowing what she's saying.

Nanano-san felt cold shiver through her body. It was cold, yet really sad to see someone talking to herself, with bluish colour..but with such a dark background.

"I'm sorry, I really am!" Nanao-san apologized. She just couldn't bear seeing her like that any more, it's making her sad, but it was really not of her personality.

"Oh, no you don't need to be. I'm the one who's sorry for being born in this world, for dreaming some stuff.. that just makes others want to die. You know, it's one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them, I-I", Nanao-san examine her facial expression: her eyes were half-closed, her eyes were lifeless from teary eyes, she was now purplish-palish, while she continued murmuring to herself, "I miss them..It's like whenever I'll turn back it'll be like they never existed. I want them back, I want to disappear from this world, forever." She fall asleep, now.

"She's in pain... I-I'm stupid. What I just did is stupid? I made this innocent girl cry.." A crystal like tear fall from her eye.

"Is life really that complicated for some people?" She asked herself.

:::::".":::::

"Eh? Whe- ULQUIORRA-KUN!" She screamed.. It was deadly, scary seeing her torn like that was really unpleasant.

"WHAT AM I DOING IN MY APARTMENT?" - _her phone rang-_ _ s_he hurriedly searched through, and found it.

"Inoue Orihime, principal wants to talk to you, please be there at 12 this afternoon..."

She was confuse, she got a phone call from school, she didn't even got a chance to greet or to ask something else, and the ma'am disconnected it. Now, she was sure that it's urgent and may be something's bad too.

She's got to ... attend it, no matter what!

**_I'm sorry for what I heard! But, you can't study here any more, your struck out. Please, I beg you. It's our school's reputation and some students parents wants you out of her, but... we have already helped you get to other school, they've accepted you, because of your brother. You may leave now._**

'That's not how you treat a student!' She thought.

Was that the only reason why she had to walk from her apartment to her school? Just to hear this harsh lecture from the principal, and she even didn't knew what to say, or how to respond? She was stuck in the middle of nowhere.

She wants to disappear into a world of her dreams, the ruler of her heart..

She's nothing without her dreams, well that's what she thought!

"There is nothing, I can do now.. I'll just have to get to the next school now, and...why do I get admission only because of Onii-chan?"

There is always a question, that always confuses her, ticks her.

_"Why only because of her Onii-chan?"_

She loves him, respects him, but why does people treat her like a trash: like as if she's a burden on her brother. A hassle, a trouble to be dumped in the dust bin. Why?

:::::"."::::::

She works hard, she's a really intelligent girl. But some ma'am thinks that she cheats, even though she doesn't some students or teachers says, she doesn't work hard, or some just does it because of jealousy.

_Pay no attention to those, who talk behind your back; it only means that you're two step ahead of them._

She was given a forum to fill, she was now transfer to Karakura town. She stays at the apartment, yet again.

"Tomorrow's school: again, it'll be boring. The same old routine would start.. I don't know, whether I should be here attending this school, or should I satisfy myself by living in the world of my dreams?"

She's confuse, she's helpless. She doesn't want her past to relive yet again in a really hectic, tight schedule. She was really in no mood to talk to someone, it's not like she had anyone to talk to, either way.

But, whatever it is "she's going strong."

She'll be. She won't back down, now. All this time, she's been giving up on things, and now she's done with her childish thoughts, she's got to live like a real, elegant, mature lady.

"I-I-I got to try, right Onii-chan?"

You may be going strong;

But you can never stop your tears..

* * *

><p>Finally done writing. Tell me please what you think about it? It was really hard to write such a long chapter. It took me almost 3 days to continue this story, cause I didn't have enough time, we're shifting to another house, and plus homework, and as you know "Computer's not my world" Cause I can't live and satisfy myself, with this only, but not knowing anything about my surroundings. That's gonna cost me a lot in the end!<p>

Just hoping you like this. And I know, there wasn't any good things in it?

There were just dialogues. Conversations, and her thoughts. May be something interesting will be coming up in next chapter, so stay alert. Take care, see you.

And: REVIEW!

And of course, thanks for reading.


	4. No more Virgin

**I have to warn you before you started reading this story.. that there's some naughty scene in the end, and what do we call that I think it's 'yuri', but of course, there's a limit to it.**

**So, please don't waste your time on something you think is disgusting, which I think so too. But for the first time ever in my life, I just had to write it, and I think it was quite fun.**

**And the rest is up to you, thanks to those who decided to read this story.**

* * *

><p>You know, sometimes it's better to stay away from everything. Be by yourself. Alone.<p>

It's good like that...

Sometimes, it's about what you want to do, not how it's supposed to be.

It's outcome will always be good...

Faith. Have faith, untill it gets you going round and round. Fragile, and confuse.

Love's fragile, its importance is little, until you'd regret it once, for not loving back.

But, only if I could sleep forever. I could forget everything, all the love ones. All the ones I've hurt.

If I could sleep forever, I could forget my name, everything..

It's pretty painfull, yet it's the only thing: the only thing that could make me happy, them happy..

I wish, I could just disappear from this world, into the world of my fantasy..

The Dark Fantasy.

Wish, I was never born, so I would have never seen that!

That painfull death, could never hear that scream, those tears. It's terrible, it will haunt you till you die, for not being of any help at that typical moment.

Typical, confusing, complicated, isn't that's the life everyone run from?

Yes.

That's the life, NO one would ever want. All of us wants a life, with happiness, full of smiles, full of true smile. We all would want to live our life, the one we had once dream to live.

But life's pathetic, if it's not how it was supposed to be.

Sigh. She went on..

On...

On...

On...

And on...

Till she sat on the chair in her new class of this totally unknown school, and in the totally strange place: Karakura.

Oh great, a new school. It's hard to make new trusting friends?

Home room teacher decided to make introductions of the whole class. Looks like she wasn't the only one who was a stranger in this class.

This time, luck may be by her side.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, 19 years old, came from Tokyo, previous school's name's Inabari highschool. May I sit down now?"

"Oh, not a talkative one, a moody one I suppose," Inoue thought.

While other girls were like, "Oh God, he's hot!" And some were like " Sexy!"

Inoue continuously observed all the students as they introduced themselves, turn by turn.

Oops.

With all that in her mind, she forgot that it was her turn to introduce herself, after Kurosaki Ichigo, the last girl left.

She stumbled up her seat, moving every inch of her body in a really idiotic, and as girls put it as in a 'sluty' way. And realizing that she was getting all that attention, some boys were staring at her, and her body with wide eyes, and with mouth wide open, as if ready to take everthing in, right at the spur of the moment.

And she was red like a tomato...

"I-Inoue Orihime, I'm 19 years o-old, I studied in Tokyo, in Sakura Highschool.. T-Thank yo-u!"

She heard somebody doing wolf whistling, and she quickly sat in her chair. After that, all the gilrs chattered loudly, she could tell as she heard it too, that the girls were back biting about her.

Truly an idiotic thing.

She didn't knew, her first impression on the girls would, yet again, be like "bitch", "slut", "stupid"!

She still sat there on her chair, trying to ignore. But wasn't it impossible?

She's not stupid, not an idiotic woman or a slut. She's just a sweet, innocent, pretty, beautiful angel: who deserve all the love in this world. Cause she's not bad, she doesn't backbite. She's honest to others. But she can't be honest to herself, that poor beaming angel, doesn't know how can she honestly trust her instincts or her heart for anything, when she couldn't even save her two friends!

As some people says, "You shouldn't underestimate yourself!"

But to some people, it has no meaning. It's not a word. What a pity!

This world forgot the most important thing: Forgivenesses? Love? Heart?

Can't they once ever behave like good human being should!

Seems like everyone likes to play around, then why stopping dead in a track that leads to nowhere. Just play along the game, and win over it. Without ever underestimating yourself. That's the worst mistake, I've ever done! And I still regret it and so would you, if you did the same mistake as I did!

"Life's a game, just play along with it, never let it get it to you, huh? ... Life sure is complicated." Inoue sighed irritatedly.

"Hey, Inoue"

She looked behind to see who's the girl with such femininity and sweet voice, and found a girl who wears glasses, has red hair, and is good-looking. She responded with a smile.

"Hi, Chizuru-chan." She beamed at her, and Chizuru responded that, with a cute, tight hug almost squeezing her to death!

"Aww, you're so soft. So sweet. I can feel it! Yeah, yeah sure I can!", Chizuru said, oblivious to the dumb and questioning glances Inoue was giving her.

"Ah! Yeah, it's nothing!" Chizuru responded with a grin, "Nothing, 'Hime-chan!"

'Hime-chan? That's something new! she thought, and started blushing.

"Oh, 'Hime-chan what's a joke? You're blushing, I mean almost giggling?" She asked

"Oh, it's n-nothing." She unconsciously swayed her hands in front of her from left to right again and again. She giggled and blushed heavily.

God knows what happened, but seems like Chizuru is trying to catch her eyes, locking her eyes with her, and like throwing the key away after locking it, cause they stared in each other eyes for who knows how many hours, or minutes.. or seconds may be?

Chizuru blushed and for a second, Inoue thought she saw something evil, something that can't wait to get out, and and and something so possesive. She could tell clearly. And it seemed to her, that the thing she want is not a thing, instead it's a person. A person, who's a girl!

She was sure what she thought was not wrong. Not at all. She's a real good observer!

Anyhow, she knew she could also be wrong.. because she just met her, she can't tell who she is without knowing anything about her.

"I've got an idea!" She snapped suddenly.

"Wh-what?", Inoue asked surprisingly.

"Oh, yeah! You're gonna love it, girl. Why don't I come over at your house for a night. Perhaps, a join studying? What say, 'Hime? But just please don't refuse it. Please?"

She pleaded innocently.

"Oh, yeah, sure." And she agreed instantly.

"Okie dokie, will be at your house at 7. Just give me your address?"

"Oh, yeah sure..." And she continued explaining where her house is. "And actually, I'm not staying in houses, I'm in a apartment." She corrected.

"Don't mind, as long as we can you know, "she added witha devilish grin, "study."

"Yeah, nor do I." Inoue agreed.

Then she continued asking about who does she live with? Is she alone or not? How many other sisters does she have? What does his brother do? And all sorts of things that's really necessary for her to know.

It was 7 in the evening. And as planned, Chizuru came to meet her. they sat together chatting about all sorts of thing they found funny, and much entertaining.

It was 9, and they didn't noticed it, because they were so much into having fun.. And when finally, when 'Hime glanced at the clock, to see what the time is. "Oh, I'm sorry Chizuru-chan, I think we ought to be studying now, it's almost 10!"

"No!" She snapped with the same sweet song, showing no rude or any other tone in her voice.

"But, it's 10, and we're supposed to be studying. Wasn't that why we planned this?" she argued.

"No. .. I'm just a li'l tired. Ahhhh!" She sighed.

"Oh, so that's why! So, would you mind if you stay for a night in here. Relax, don't you worry."

She looked at her smiling innocently. "Yeah, I would love to!"

"Okay, I'm on it.." She headed towards her bedroom, and she tip-toed behind her so she wouldn't noticed her coming and locking the door shut!

"Hey, 'Hime-chan~!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah~?" She responded with the same sing-song voice.

Chizuru took another quick step towards her, and brought her hands and touched her face. Feeling the softness, and the smoothness of her skin.. Then she touched her hair, and rolled it around her index finger.. She pushed her into the bed. She lay stunned and surprised by this quick possesive change in Chizuru.. She saw something again, the possesive, the needy and the greedy grin. This time, she saw it clearly.

But she was so scared to stop her.

"I'm a girl, and so are you. We can, you know, see each others body.." She said, expecting to get an answer.

But she was so scared to say anything.

She, didn't wait for her answer, but stripped her clothes off her, and started pressing, and squeezing her breast. She saw a palish-whitish with a hint of pinkish in her body color and was more sexually aroused by this. She saw a pink, cute, amazing, curvy body. She loved her, her body. Her pink plushy lips too. She nibbled on it with her teeth. Then, tried tasting it by rolling her tongue around her nipple.

"Mmmm, delicious!", she heard Chizuru say.

She was getting sexually aroused by this too. Oh, how so she wanted to do the same thing with her.

"But, no I'd never do this. It's, it's, just so embarraing, and disgusting. Doing a thing with a girl.."

She tried freeing herself from her, but she gripped her on tightly. Not letting her go. And doing what she wants: was her goal.

"No!:, she moaned as she went down to explore the lower part of her body.

"Yes!", she moaned back at her greedily.

Doesn't seem like she'll let her go..

"My eyes were set on you, the first time you introduced yourself. I wanted to really be there with you shielding you with something, anything from those greedy, and pervert glances every boy out there were giving you. I couldn't bare seeing it. So, I decided, I'm gonna make you mine. That's right, you guessed it all right! I'm a lesbo. And I'm in love with you, 'Hime-chan." She said with her sing-song voice. and added, "Mine!" in the end with the furious tone.

"But-", oh she was hurt, she was trembling badly, oh so she's scared, "weren't we supposed to be studying.."

"Oh, we are studying, 'Hime-chan. We are." She said with the same devilish, greedy grin.

"So, that was what you meant when you said we're going to study.. Oh!" She moaned with pleasure, as she played with her body, by rolling her tongue down in every inch of her body.

"No!" She moaned again. Oh now she couldn't really resist it any more. So, she finally give in.

It was a night for both of them to enjoy, to moan with pleasure, to have fun..

And Inoue was enjoying this too, as she didn't give a damn about anything happening or the things that had once happened around her. She didn't care, she just didn't wanted to.

She felt alive. She was blessed with this life, the life she always thought as lifeless. But now, while doing this and after doing this she felt alive. She couldn't forget the first night of her life, which made her alive for the first time, ever..

* * *

><p><strong>So, it was just so hard to write it down, you have no idea I wasn't getting through this chapter. I know you can see my naughtiness in it, but this was how I was supposed to add some spice, some real suspense, and some emotions into this chapter of this story.<strong>

**It was really hard, but made it through. So, thank you so much for taking your time to read this story..**


End file.
